eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalashtar
Kalashtar '''are a race of psionic humanoids from Adar on the continent of Sarlona. History The kalashtar are a compound race: a merging of risen quori from the plane of Dal Quor, the Region of Dreams and the human bodies and spirits of Adar to form a distinct species. Personality Many Kalashtar are reclusive and prefer to stay in the temple-keeps of Adar, however, some driven by purpose venture out into Eberron. Some of those that leave wish to end the siege on Adar by the Riedrans and others leave in an attempt to escape the Dreaming Dark. Kalashtar are commonly reserved, tranquil and tend to spend significant time thinking something through before acting. They're kind and caring towards others though, in an intellectual manner rather than emotional. It is not known exactly why kalashtar take a keen interest in controlling their emotions however, it is commonly believed that it is due to the turmoil they suffer from their conjoined souls. They express their friendship with a wry smile and through offhand comments rather than being cordial or making lewd jokes. The fragments of the quori soul subsumed within the kalashtar keenly remember their escape from Dal Quor, and long to return someday. Kalashtar fleeing and hiding from the Dreaming Dark are cautious of others, though they remain invaribaly polite, kind, and even compassionate. Kalashtar are unable to merge their human half's sensitivity with the strange and wild visions and memories of their quori souls. Beneath their serene makeup, kalashtar are at conflict within themselves, struggling to fend off insanity. At times they begin to lose that struggle, displaying confusing and sometimes dangerous behavior. Dealing with The Dreaming Dark is the most important goal for kalashtar characters, as most see them as the ultimate evil in existence. Description Being the combination of humans who willingly fused with quori souls, kalashtar look much like humans, having the same ranges of eye, hair and skin colors. Kalashtar are commonly tall and slim, though kalashtar of all sizes exist. The only real difference in kalashtar is their monastic behaviour. Kalashtar children show the largest difference between them and their human counterparts but still, only in behaviour. Whilst human children will run, play, laugh and show an emotional immaturity, kalashtar children will take part in medatative practices, martial training and telepathic conversations like their adult seniors. Growing up for the kalashtar is simply a physical process rather than an emotional or mental one. Lifespan Kalashtar have similar lifespans to humans. Kalashtar in Eberron The majority of kalashtar live in the temple-keeps of Adar, though there are some that (with a strong enough reason) venture out into the rest of Eberron. Most kalashtar choose to focus on fighting the Inspired, whilst others who are more in-tune with their compassionate side from closely following the Path of Light, choose to fight evil in all its forms. Kalashtar get along well with all other races, however, being a psionic race from another realm, other races can see the kalashtar as strange or off-worldly. Kalashtar do not manifest Dragonmarks. Kalashtar Names Kalashtar names are three to five syllables long and feature hard and hissing consonants. Male names end with one of the following suffixes -harath, -khad, melk or tash. Whilst female names end with the female suffixes -kashtai, -shana, -tari or -vakri. '''Male Names: Halkhad, Havrakhad, Kanatash, Lanamelk, Lanharath, Malharath, Minharath, Nevitash, Parmelk, Thakakhad, Thinharath. Female Names: Ganitari, Khashana, Lakashtari, Mevakri, Novakri, Panitari, Sorashana, Thakashtai, Thatari. History The kalashtar first appeared in Eberron 1,800 years ago, after fleeing their home realm Dal Quor in search for refuge. Whilst in Dal Quor they were being persecuted for religious and philosophical differences by the Dreaming Dark and were hunted by its agents until the kalashtar leader, Taratai, found a way to escape into Eberron. The kalashtar were only quori until Taratai convinced the Adaran monks to willingly fuse their spirits with the quori to form the first kalashtar. There were originally sixty-seven monks at the temple. Terminology Kalashtar means Wandering Dreams in the Quori language. Religion All kalashtar follow the Path of Light religion. They typically do not worship any deities. However, they believe in a universal force of good that they call Il-Yannah, or the Great Light. Prestige Classes *Atavist *Quori Nightmare References Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Medium Creatures Category:Creatures with the Psionic subtype Category:Psionic Creatures Category:Creatures found in Sarlona Category:Creatures found in Adar Category:Medium Humanoids